


Are you okay, M'Lady?

by starry_ael24



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, adrienette - Freeform, identities are revealed, ladrien, marinette in trouble, older marinette and adrien, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starry_ael24/pseuds/starry_ael24
Summary: AU Marinette and Adrien are 17/18 and are seniors now and they know about each other's identities.  Marinette shows up to school acting oddly and spaced out and Adrien and her friends notice. When they realize she is in trouble, they try to get to the bottom of it and help her. Bad summary, good content. Come inside, stay awhile!  Includes Adrien/Cat Noir protective!, older and more mature Mari and Adrien, they are in a relationship ofc :). New Miraculous, kinda new villain. Lots of smut and cute moments. It's worth it, I promise. (Minor cursing)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

Adrien and Marinette know each other’s identities, they are 17/18 and seniors in this fic. 

Chapter 1

She approached the stairs in the front of her school, her heart racing a little faster than normal. Her thoughts were racing all over the place as she fearfully anticipated for the voice to invade her mind again. She heard the familiar hum of the classy sports car that showed up at her school at the same exact time every day. She inwardly smiled and she felt her chest warm. She turned behind her and was met with the warm green eyes she so desperately craved to see again. The sunny day, unstrange to Paris, complimented his golden locks in a way that made her feel warm all over. He waved to her with a warm smile and jogged up to her while she waited for him on the cream-colored steps.  
“Hello m’lady, how are you this fine morning?” he said as he put his arm around her shoulders and started continuing up the stairs with her. They stopped at the top, waiting for the bell to ring. He moved a stray hair out of her face as she let out a soft giggle at his antics. She then saw his grin shift to more of a frown as he took note of her darker under-eye bags. He didn’t want to say anything yet.  
“I’m alright kitty, and you?” She bantered back. She was not, in fact, ok, but he seemed in such a good mood this morning and she did not want to spoil it for him. He also took note of the defeated tone she had used. He knew something was up, but he also knew that she would tell him when she felt that she was ready. Their years of knowing each other, and getting to know each other even more when they finally found out their secret identities, have conditioned him to memorize all of her cues, subconscious and conscious. He knew her like he knew the back of his hand. And in these moments, Marinette was entirely grateful for his patience. Adrien decided to delve into his morning with Marinette.  
“My dad had breakfast with me this morning, and you know, the strangest thing happened,” Adrien said, talking excitedly. “He was so interested in wanting to know about us and our relationship,” He said with a smile. “He wanted to talk about us and was actually giving me advice! And he mentioned how good it was for me that I was in a relationship now.”  
“Wow, really? Are we talking about the same Gabriel Agrest here?” Marinette said with a giggle. She was so happy that Adrien was so elated about his father’s newfound interest in him. It did, however, raise suspicion in her but she quickly suppressed it to not let anything ruin this seemingly important moment for Adrien.  
“No, no he was definitely possessed by someone else, but it was still really nice.” He said with a chuckle. Marinette laughed with him, but it was more of an automated reaction. He watched her intently waiting for playful banter back but instead found her gazing at the floor completely spaced out, as if they weren’t just having a conversation. This made his heart squeeze as he continued to gaze at her in worry. He racked through his brain for possible things that could be bothering her. Her parents, the bakery, maybe something happened with Ayla, was it connected to Ladybug, or...even Hawkmoth? Everyone believed Hawkmoth to be dead, that was actually how they found out each other’s identities (but that’s another story for another day). He didn’t think she was mad at him because she hadn’t shown any resent to him. He decided enough was enough. “Marine-,” Suddenly, he was cut off by the loud bell ringing. He watched as Marinette’s eyes grew wide and she gasped, jumping a little. Her hand squeezed Adrien’s arm, seemingly grasping at something that wasn’t there. Her eyes searched around her surroundings in pure panic until her brain pieced together that she was not in any danger. Adrien’s heart sank as he quickly positioned himself right in front of her eyes to try and calm her down. “Woah! Marinette hey it’s okay!” Adrien said in a calm and worried voice. Her eyes finally focused on the glimmering green worry in front of her and she let out a breath of relief. Adrien looked at her with a deep concern plastered on his face and gazed into her ocean eyes.  
“I-I’m sorry I don’t-” Marinette said a little out of breath as she looked around in quiet embarrassment, hoping no one else saw that.  
“Mari, are you okay?” He said holding her shoulders gently.  
“I’m fine, we need to head to class,” She whispered. She then took hold of his hand and pulled him towards the hallway leading to their class before he could say anything else.  
They entered class and took their seats but Adrien couldn’t help glancing back at Marinette when he could. At the beginning of class, Ayla was chatting avidly about a new story she uncovered, and much like her and Adrien’s earlier conversation, Marinette’s reactions were almost automated with a “really?” and “wow that’s so cool”, and small laugh every now and then. Adrien couldn’t tell if Ayla had noticed until when Ayla had finished talking and was looking at Marinette with a curious worry. She then shot a glance at Adrien who shot the same glance back. Soon, Mrs. Bustier walked in announcing to everyone to quiet down and open their books. Marinette quietly opened her tablet and distracted herself with the now suddenly interesting article about the French and Indian War. 

*****

When Marinette and Adrien were finally exiting their last class, Nino and Ayla approached them outside the school.  
“Hey dudes, what are you guys doing after school?” Nino said with a small smile on his face.  
“Me and Nino are going to that Bistro you like Marinette if you and Adrien want to come!” Ayla said, watching Marinette intently. Marinette raised her eyes from the floor to smile back at them and to her shock, found Adrien, Ayla, and Nino looking at her, waiting for her response.  
“Oh! Uh, I don’t know I actually have a lot of homework that I have to do and I think I have to help my dad with this huge cake he’s making for the Bourgeois’ gala thing that they are doing, speaking of the gala I have to finish the hem of my dress… Ugh and then I have to finish that jacket that I promised Jagged Stone I would make him so I really don’t think-” Marinette rambled on as her tasks started returning one by one in her head.  
“Marinette, come on it’s Friday!” Ayla responded laughing at her rambling. It was a nice flashback to freshman Marinette when she was insecure and nervous about everything. Adrien was also laughing at her sprawling.  
“Yeah, I don’t have anything to do today for once,” Adrien said, watching her and shrugging his shoulders. Marinette thought for a moment before answering.  
“You know what, that sounds fun, let’s-” No Marinette. We talked about this. You know what happens if you do this. You will regret it. There it was. The voice that Marinette had been dreading inside her head since the moment she woke up this morning. The voice that shook her to her very core and gave her goosebumps all over. The voice that echoed in her mind like a siren screaming right next to her ears. The voice she didn’t know who it was, what it was, or where it was coming from. It was genderless and spoke in a monotone combined with an extremely painful high ring noise that invaded her mind rather aggressively. Adrien watched as mid-sentence, Marinette stopped and held her head and squeezed her eyes shut.  
“Marinette?!” Adrien said alarmed, stepping closer to her and holding her arm and shoulder. He moved to try to face her, in which she had turned her head away from them, trying to cover her ears from the intense ringing that no one else had seemed to hear. Marinette heard her name called multiple times by different voices, and felt strong, familiar hands on her as her head drowned in the merciless ringing. Her vision swam as the lines of the sidewalk they were standing on curved and twisted. After what had felt like an hour but was actually only a few seconds, the ringing lessened and then came to a stop. Only a dull throb remained. Her skin was glistening in sweat and her body was shaking. She finally opened her eyes to see, once again that day, the concerned emerald green staring back at her, his eyes wide. Her eyes flitted to Ayla and Nino looking at her with the same expressions, and some other people who were nearby alarmingly observing the scene. “Marinette?” Adrien said in a small, scared voice. “Are you okay?!?” he followed.  
“Mari, what just happened?” Ayla said in a soft voice, her features framed with concern as she was also touching her arm. Marinette couldn’t take it, all the eyes on her. Her cheeks quickly became red, and she tried to straighten herself out and compose herself. She finally found her voice again, and tried to straighten her thoughts out but the only thought that kept screaming at her was the haunting voice, repeating its threats.  
“I-I’m so sorry, I need to go,” She finally spoke, her voice a small whisper. She quickly heard the protests of her friends saying she needed to go to the nurse, they needed an explanation, she couldn’t just leave like that. But, that’s exactly what she did. Before she started sprinting to her bakery around the street, she looked at Adrien and adjusted her earrings. Their signal. The signal where he knew exactly what it meant. Adrien watched her sprint away, his eyebrows still furrowed together in worry, trying to process what he just watched. Marinette, Ladybug, his only love, in a pain he had never ever seen in all of their years working together. He had no idea what just happened, and had no way to explain it either. After a couple thoughts fleeted in his mind he looked up and saw Ayla and Nino angrily staring at him with Ayla’s hands on her hips.  
“Adrien what the fuck, go after her dude!” Nino practically screamed at Adrien. He was quickly caught out of his stupor, and his more logical thoughts finally kicked in.  
“Right!” He said as he started sprinting away with his books in his hands. But he instead headed into an alleyway instead of to the corner leading to the bakery.  
“Adrien! That’s the wrong way!” He heard Ayla call out angrily. “God that idiot is gonna be the death of me.” She said angrily to Nino, but Adrien’s feline ears picked it up. She then turned to her phone and furiously started texting Marinette. 

*****

Adrien ran into the alleyway and quickly, Plagg floated out of his pocket  
“Plagg, do you know what just happened to Marinette?” Adrien said desperately, and out of breath.  
“I’m sorry Adrien, but I don’t exactly know! I did, however, detect another Kwami’s presence, but that’s impossible because he shouldn’t exist!” Plagg said floating back and forth, almost like he was pacing. The little creature also had a worried look, something that he didn’t know Plagg even had.  
“What do you mean Plagg? That doesn’t make sense!”  
“I need to talk to Tikki before I tell you anything, I’m sorry Adrien,”  
“Okay, Plagg, claws out!” Adrien said angrily, a different sort of heat rising in him. One he had never experienced before. It was a fierce, protective feeling that bubbled in him like a fire waiting to erupt. He digested the idea that someone had done this to her, someone had hurt her. And he was going to make them wish they had never thought of her name ever again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Adrien find out what is going on with Marinette? Will he even be able to help her? Let's find out, shall we?

Marinette lay in her bed with 2 pillows stacked on her head. Her ear-splitting headache refused to lessen as she kept pressing harder with the pillows to somehow make it subside. Her mother had brought her tea in hopes of making her feel better but it was as if the lingering effect of those haunting words that had echoed through her mind would never leave. Tears brimmed at her eyes and a few managed to spill over into her soft pink pillow. Soon, her body was shaking with silent sobs, in hopes to be quiet enough so her parents wouldn’t hear her. She wanted him here. She ached for his body to be next to hers, with his soft heartbeat lulling her to sleep. She wanted his smell of sage and cedarwood gently wafting into her nose, and then lingering next to her, even after he left. But she didn’t know how to get through this without him, even though that might just be what she would have to do. Soon, she heard an all-to-familiar knock on her window. A small smile found its way onto her face as she slowly got up from her bed. She dried her face with a tissue and tried to clear up her voice before she moved to open the window. A stealthy black cat made its way in. Green met her eyes once again as he ended up right in front of her body, close enough that she could feel his breath on her neck.

“Are you okay, m’lady?” He whispered into her ear. She felt like jelly to his touch as she leaned into his chest, a serene feeling falling over her like she had just woken up from a bad dream.

“No, chatton.” She whispered back, brushing her lips against his cheek. He moved in closer, if that was even possible, and gently touched his lips to hers. He gently pressed his lips to hers again. A simple, ‘I’m here’, and then another ‘everything is going to be okay’. He moved his hands to her waist as they reveled in the sweet moment she had been so desperately craving. Amazingly enough, he knew, he always knew exactly what she needed. Then, even though everything in his body told him not to, slowly pulled away from her to look at the sky blue eyes in front of him, framed by thick black eyelashes and lightly flushed cheeks. The rims of her eyes were light red, and he quickly took note of the tissues scattered around her bed. He took her hand and pulled her towards the pink lounge chair in her room, and they both took a seat, his eyes not leaving hers for one second. “Please, Mari, tell me what’s going on,” Adrien said in a soft voice as he took a hold of her hand. Marinette looked at Adrien, fearing this moment. She silently held a finger up to her lips. Suddenly, she got an idea. She quickly got up and ran to pick up her notebook and a pen, as Adrien looked at her perplexed. He watched as she furiously started writing, with not one word coming out of her mouth. He moved to speak but she quickly gave him a “shut the hell up” glance. He got the message. After a couple of minutes, she then wordlessly handed him the notebook with neat handwriting hastily written on it.

_Adrien, I don’t know who or what is listening. All I know is that someone has been watching me for the last couple of days. Every time I try to investigate, they stop me. Similar to what you saw at school. They told me I had made a grave mistake, and that I had to pay for what I did and face the consequences. I have no idea what they mean, the only connection I have is when I wanted to go out with you guys they were pretty adamant in stopping me. Also, they addressed me as Ladybug. They know who I am. I told you to come as Cat Noir because I don’t think they know your identity. I tried talking to Tikki but the same thing happened again. It’s like they speak to me inside my head, but it’s extremely loud and a painful ringing noise accompanies it, then a headache for hours. Whoever is doing this to me has a connection to the Kwamis too, because Tikki signaled to me that she could sense another Kwami. I don’t know the extent of what I can do as Ladybug or Marinette. Whomever this is is extremely powerful. But I don’t think this is Hawkmoth. His attacks have never been orchestrated like this, or ever lasted this long and been this complicated. I was hesitant to tell you because I don’t know the extent of their powers, if they can hear or see everything I do. Writing is my last option. One thing is obvious, I need your help. And I love you._

Adrien looked back up after reading what she wrote and saw desperate eyes staring back at him. He read everything over twice, three times. And he was angry, my was he angry. Angry that anyone had made her feel this way, had made her feel pain. Had made her feel desperate, had made her feel alone. Had made her feel scared. His eyebrows furrowed into an angry line as he looked at her wordlessly, but told her all she needed to know. He gave her a silent nod and pulled her into the tightest hug he could muster. The kind that was her favorite, and made her feel safer than anything ever had. The kind that told her he was going to make everything better. He was going to fix it. And that he loved her too. She pulled away finally after what had felt like an eternity, but the most pleasant one in all of existence. She gave him a soft kiss on the cheek, and then ripped the page out of her notebook and gave it to him. Suddenly, she felt a sharp stabbing in her head. No, no, not again. Adrien watched as she squeezed her eyes shut as the pain slowly started to accumulate. She knew what came next. As Adrien moved to hold her shoulders, a sense of deja vu washing over the both of them, she quickly picked the pen up again and hastily scribbled a few words, and shoved it into his hands.

_Act normal_

He nodded and searched his brain for anything to say that would stop the events he watched play out in front of him.

“Okay, M’lady, ready to go patrol?” He said loudly, but with a scared voice.

“Yes,” Marinette gasped out as her labored breathing strangled her speech. She slowly opened her eyes again as the stabbing began to fade away, with only a dull throb remaining. She let out a sigh of relief as Adrien also let out a breath he seemed to be holding. His heart was in two as he felt so utterly helpless. He looked at her with worry plastered on his face but a slight relief that it had worked. He watched as her tired voice called out for her Kwami. He then shifted his eyes to the floor as his head swam with thoughts, mostly unpleasant, as he heard the phrase he had heard so many times before.

“Tikki, spots on!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! As always Kudos are highly appreciated and so is constructive criticism or anything you guys want to happen or think will happen in the next chapter. Sorry this one is kinda shorter, chapter 3 will be extra long!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Leaving Kudos or comments such as constructive criticism are deeply appreciated. Let me know what you want or think will happen next! New chapter coming shortly :)


End file.
